So cold
by Sortilege
Summary: Une petite songfic POV Duo, très court, des interrogations et une délivrance, rien de très recherché mais la chanson est superbe !


Disclaimer : pas à moi ni les persos ni la chanson : So cold de Breaking Benjamin, je vous la conseille d'ailleurs.

Couple : Est-ce utile de le préciser ?

Genre : je sais pas en fait .. heu ... songfic ? ça suffit pas ? ba je le laisse à votre propre interpréttion alors ...

Rated : T

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Par un froid matin d'hiver, deux silhouettes déambulent dans la rue déserte. Il est encore si tôt ! L'aube se lève à peine, les brumes matinales ont du mal à se dissiper et étouffent la rue d'une pâle lumière blanche, mais ce sera sûrement une belle journée, le ciel est dégagé. Pas de chants d'oiseaux en cette saison, pas de vent chantant doucement dans les branches des arbres dénudées par le gel. Dans ce paysage de désert sensoriel, ces deux silhouettes avancent sans se presser. Pas un mot n'ait échangé, elles ne se regardent pas, elles se tiennent juste par la main. Comme un geste normal, de tous les jours ... Mais pour elles, il n'est pas normal, il n'est pas de tous les jours. Si elles se tiennent la main c'est pour se donner mutuellement le courage d'avancer. Le seul problème c'est qu'elles n'ont aucune destination connue à ce jour ...

Les brumes se lèvent tranquillement et permettent alors d'apercevoir plus nettement, plus distinctement, les contours de ces deux silhouettes. Elles semblent être habillées plus ou moins de la même façon, costume de soirée et par-dessus noir et élégant. No trop chic no trop voyant, juste des vêtements sobres, de ceux qui permettent de ne pas se faire remarquer, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Leur carrure même est similaire et s'il n'y avait cette tresse étrange descendant dans le dos d'une des deux silhouettes, alors il serait très difficile de les distinguer l'une de l'autre.

Sans qu'elles le sachent, leurs pensées également sont identiques en cet instant. Elles revivent les événements de la veille. Cette fête somptueuse, ce luxe, cet excès de tout, ces personnes toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres réunies ici pour le grand événement, cette effervescence ... Pour fêter quoi ? Le massacre de milliers de vies humaines, la destruction de dizaines de ville, de la nature, la désolation de centaines d'orphelins, le sacrifice de cinq enfants ayant offert leur jeunesse pour ... pour quoi ? Pour la paix. Telle est la raison de cette mascarade.

Le buffet, le cocktail, le bal. Savaient-ils qu'ils dansaient sur des tombes ?

Ces deux silhouettes, qui appartenaient à deux de ces jeunes pilotes, n'avaient pas eu le cœur à participer à cette vaste farce de mauvais goût. Ils auraient du être heureux que les combats soient terminés, les armes rangées, que leur vie leur revienne désormais. Mais en fait, ils étaient simplement perdus. Ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre et se sentaient juste vides. Sans but, sans raison d'exister, sans avenir ... Alors, sans même se concerter, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie. Ils s'étaient attrapés la main pour y arriver sans se perdre l'un l'autre et n'avaient plus éprouvés le besoin de se lâcher. Sans se retourner, ils s'étaient mis à marcher, droit devant eux et ne s'étaient plus arrêter depuis.

Ils pensaient, laissant pour la première fois leur esprit vagabonder sans entrave, sans limite de temps ou d'espace. La silhouette à la tresse, au cours de réflexions, avait pris conscience de cette main dans la sienne et peu à peu une nouvelle raison d'exister était née dans son cœur.

**POV Duo **

**Crowded streets all cleared away **_Les rues bondées, toutes débarrassées_

_**One by One **__Une par une_

Ces rues, encore pleines à craquer de badauds délirants hier au soir, sont maintenant désertées comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve ... ou un cauchemar ...

**Hollow heroes seperate** _Des héros invisibles dispersés_

_**As they run**__ Comme ils courent_

Ils ne nous ont même pas vu nous éclipser hier tant ils étaient occupés à se féliciter les uns les autres comme si c'étaient eux qui l'avait gagné cette putain de guerre ! Et les autres ? Aucune raison que nous restions ensemble après tout, c'est vrai c'est la guerre qui nous a réuni, alors pourquoi rester ensemble maintenant que la paix est revenue ? Même si j'ai envie de rester auprès de ma seule famille, qu'en est-il d'eux ? Et lui ? A-t-il seulement idée de la nécessité de sa présence près de moi ? De sa main, là, dans la mienne ? C'est vrai, j'ai envie de courir, courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à ne plus voir clair mais ... me suivrait-il ?

Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes enfuis, j'ose enfin te regarder.

**You're so cold** _Tu es si froid_

A l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur

**Keep your hand in mine** _Garde ta main dans la mienne_

Je t'en supplie ne me lâche pas, je veux juste t'apporter cette chaleur qui te fait défaut pour l'instant, c'est pour toi que je le fais. Tout ce que je fais c'est pour toi. Toujours. Même gagner cette guerre, je le voulais pour toi, pour que tu connaisses autre chose. Je ne me rends compte que maintenant que je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette autre chose. J'aurais du y réfléchir avant c'est idiot ... Que faire ? Retourner sur L2 ... Même pas en cauchemar ! Là-bas, il ne reste rien que des ruines ...

**Wise men wonder while **_Des hommes sages s'interrogent pendant que_

**Starved men die** _Des hommes affamés meurent_

Reconstruire, reprendre une vie « normale », ils cherchent des solutions paraît-il ... Oh ! Mais je suis sûr qu'ils font vraiment de leur mieux ... Sûrement ... Peut-être ... Je ne sais plus ! Oh Dieu Heero, je voulais t'aider mais je ne sais plus ! Aide-moi !

**Show me how we end this alright** _Montre moi comment finir ça bien_

Pitié, Heero ... Si tu as une idée, n'importe laquelle, je suis preneur je t'assure. Mais j'ai beau te regarder à la dérobée depuis tout à l'heure, tu sembles imperturbable, un vrai roc ... en fait ... tu ne sembles pas avoir besoin de moi ... Et ça me tue ...

**Show me how defenseless you really are** _Montre-moi à quel point tu es sans défense_

Non ! C'est égoïste ... Pardonne-moi cette pensée monstrueuse, c'est seulement que ...

**Satisfy an empty inside** _Satisfaire un vide à l'intérieur_

Je n'arrivais à avancer jusque là que parce que je pensais pouvoir t'être utile. C'est dégueulasse, pathétique, hein ? Il faut que je me ressaisisse merde !

**That's alright, let's give this another try** _C'est bien, prenons ce nouvel essai_

D'accord, ok, restons calme, avançons encore main dans la main, essayons. Cette nouvelle vie ne peut pas être pire que l'ancienne, si ? Peut-être découvrirons-nous des secrets, nos racines, pour nous planter, nous installer, nous construire.

**If you find your family, don't you cry** _Si tu trouves ta famille, ne pleures pas_

Non, je veux que tu restes fort, que tu gardes cette image d'indestructible, sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien ... Hm ! C'est risible, moi qui voulais t'aider, te guider, je ne réalise que maintenant que c'est le contraire qui se passe ... Depuis le début, tu marches légèrement devant moi, où m'emmènes-tu Heero ? Sais-tu que je te suivrais au bout du monde ? De l'univers ? De l'enfer ?

**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry** _Dans cette terre d'imagination, morte et sèche_

Plus rien ne nous attend, alors qu'avons nous à perdre ? Vas Heero, guide-moi, sois mon carburant et mon ancre en même temps. Je t'ai enfin compris ...

**You're so cold, but you feel alive** _Tu es si froid, mais tu te sens vivant_

Excuse-moi, je n'avais rien vu, je suis un imbécile, mais un imbécile heureux ...

**Lay your hands on me one last time** _Mets tes mains sur moi une dernière fois_

Oui une dernière fois avant que l'on arrive, juste pour être sûr que j'ai bien compris ton message ...

**Fin POV Duo**

Et toujours pas un mot entre eux, pas besoin en fait. Duo voulait une preuve, une certitude d'avoir compris. Heero ralenti et se tourna vers lui, de son autre main il caressa légèrement la joue de son compagnon. Deux sourires se firent écho et leur marche silencieuse reprit, le cœur juste un peu plus léger...

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Owari !

Alors là désolée, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient celle-là, je l'ai pas vu arriver. Mais en même temps c'est très court alors vous n'aurez pas perdu trop de temps ... J'ai percuté sur le titre de la chanson (qui est superbe d'ailleurs) et quand j'ai écouté les paroles, j'ai pas pu résister, j'ai tapé ça vite fait (mais bien fait, en tout cas j'espère ne pas avoir laissé de faute !) et voilà, encore pardon !!!!


End file.
